Dulce Niño
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Es difícil reconocerlo, pero es cierto,; aunque Itachi lo niegue Kisame sabe que el sigue siendo un niño, un niño muy dulce.


Hola me presento por estos lares soy Alexa Hiwatari y este es el primer fict de Naruto que publico, como siempre dicen no son mios los personajes pero si la historia.

La historia es sobre dos de mis favoritos Itachi y Kisame lean y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute

* * *

><p>Dulce niño<p>

Él era solo un niño, tener 13 años no te hace más que eso, a pesar de las condiciones de tu vida y las crueldades por las que hayas pasado. Eres lo que eres y no puedes pedir por mas, quizá llegues a fingir, lo más probable es que limites tu ser y crees una máscara que te permita camuflajearte en el más hostil de los ambientes, pero a fin de cuentas seguirás siendo tú.

Y así habiendo pasado ya un mes con ese niño, era él quien se sentía más joven y vivaz, quien podía sonreír y disfrutar de pequeñeces, quien a pesar de sus fieras facciones encontraba sutilezas, porque no solo somos ninjas, no solo somos bestias, no solo somos un número más en una cuenta poblacional, somos un ser único e irrepetible.

Y mientras caminaban a través de una de las tantas aldeas, no dejaban de pasar por su mente escenas del día en que lo conoció.

-Itachi-_sus labios borraron la sonrisa socarrona que le regalaba al mundo_-¿Estás consiente de que tienes 13 años?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, hasta que se condensó en el mismo, el de piel azul siguió mirando al frente sabiendo de antemano que su pregunta no sería entendida a la cabalidad, pero no le interesaba en absoluto, era un nuevo compañero, no era molesto y hasta cierto punto le inspiraba cuidarlo, despertaba algo más de su olvidado lado humano y le satisfacía.

-Deberíamos detenernos-_pronunció una vez pasaron frente a una tienda de pasteles, chocolates y golosinas en general, le encantaba fastidiar a Uchiha era un regocijo sublime y más cuando ambos sabían él lo molestaba, pero no podría hacer nada puesto era una sandez y de reaccionar agresivamente su máscara caería_-dicen son los mejores dulces de la aldea.

-Kisame estamos en medio de una misión- _lo miraba con una seriedad apabullante y su voz monocromática te provocaban escalofríos, una sentencia de muerte escrita entre líneas aunque parecía deslumbrar como si fuese un anuncio de neón_-ahora no tenemos tiempo

-Eso quiere decir que después de ello sí.

-Yo.

-Y por ende iremos a comprar algo.

-Kisa-_sus palabras de nueva cuenta se vieron interrumpidas_-"esto es estresante ¡parece un niño!"

-Bien_-su sonrisa parecía insultante, Itachi deseaba enormemente golpearlo, gritarle, ¡exigirle que no lo tratase así!, pero el mayor ya había avanzado y parecía saber a dónde se dirigía_-Itachi no perdamos tiempo-_sonrío grandemente al ver una ligera marca adornar el rostro contrario_-quiero mi premio "y lograr que actúes como eres".

-Bien.

Itachi en ocasiones como estas llegaba a pensar que el mayor era un idiota, **pero no se debía fiar**, podía notar esos cambios en la mirada ajena y sabia no debía a tenerse a nada, si se descuidaba podía morir antes de tiempo, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Además de ello recordaba con suma claridad como esos rasgos salvajes podían tornarse predadores, desprendiendo una gran cantidad de chakra; y la fuerza abrumadora del poseedor de la Samehada no era algo para jugar. Si bien es cierto el mismo es un genio no lograba comprender del todo a su compañero _**–a fin de cuentas eran agua y fuego-**_ lo cual le restaba opciones al armar una estrategia y…

-Itachi-_los ojos rojos le veían con suma atención_-hemos terminado-_un sutil en que pensabas __**que jamás fue dicho**__ logro colorear las mejillas del Uchiha_-vamos-_coloco su gran mano azul sobre el hombro contrario_-¿y bien que dulce prefieres?-_sabia había descolocado al menor y este le miro con fiereza_-oh de acuerdo-_alzo sus manos en defensa, solo para calmarlo_-¡dangos!-_y su atención giro en dirección al sublime arma_ _en un momento indeterminado, él había arrastrado al moreno, guardado el pergamino en el pequeño cuerpo y abierto paso al local_-4 órdenes de dango

-Yo no quiero-_fue su voz de ultra tumba_-"¿por qué hablo tanto con él?"

-Lo sé perfectamente. Son para mí.

-Es demasiado dulce.

-No sé si lo has notado pero…-_sonrío con burla y señalo la diferencia de estaturas y constitución_-necesito más energía-_el otro frunció el ceño y Kisame amplio su sonrisa_-así que Itadakimasu

Las bolitas de dango eran devoradas con suma pasión, que resultaba casi obsceno ver el deleite del consumidor, Itachi no podía dejar de ver los movimientos de la boca contraria, siempre camuflajeando su antojo, mordió su labio miro al piso, realmente él quería aunque fuere un poco… no le haría mal a su imagen de asesino rango S ¿o sí? De igual forma Kisame que tenía un aspecto más rudo lo disfrutaba tanto y él…

-Ten-_le ofreció tres bolitas del delicioso manjar y logro ver todo un suceso, __**los ojos de Itachi brillaron con emoción, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa, su rostro por fin dejo ver la realidad**_-sabia eran tus preferidos…

Itachi ignoro el comentario y solo por esa vez decidió disfrutar, dejar todo de lado, y comer con gusto, olvidando su clan y sus reglas de etiqueta, olvidando su compañero exiliado de rango S, olvidando a Madara, su condición de ninja renegado, las apariencias, sus metas y todo lo demás.

-Eres un niño muy **dulce**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios n.n a final de cuentas los reviews nos hacen felices<strong>


End file.
